L'irrémédiable
by Polgarra
Summary: Severus peut il aller au delà de ce qui est dit ou les paroles sont elles irrémédiables ?
1. Chapter 1

**L'univers est celui de J.K.Rowling. Personne ne me paie pour taper ce qui me passe par la tête. **

**Le silence est-il toujours d'or ? Ca dépend de ce que vous dites ! Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ? Petit bouton en bas...**

**Le point de vue de Snape est en italique (c'est pour être claire )**

**I**

« Bonjour, professeur Custer. »

Le ton était sec, froid, à peine polie. Liliane pris conscience que cette phrase était énoncée dans le seul but de lui signaler qu'il faudrait qu'elle se déplace pour qu'il puisse atteindre le rayon des livres sur les potions.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, la bibliothèque n'était pas un lieu où Severus Snape règnerait en maître.

« Bonjour, professeur Snape », répondit Liliane, sur le même ton, un éclair de malice dans le regard et sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« Voulez vous bien vous pousser, Miss ! »

Visiblement, il était énervé, le retour au Miss était sans appel, il voulait faire preuve d'autorité sur elle. Que lui importait, elle n'y était plus sensible et qui plus est, elle était de bonne humeur et rien ne viendrait gâcher cela.

« Je me déplacerais avec plaisir, monsieur Snape, si vous y mettiez un tantinet de politesse et d'amabilité. Etes vous capable d'amabilité, professeur ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour plonger son regard mutin dans celui de l'homme, mais ne rencontra que deux abysses noirs, tandis qu'une main vint attraper son bras, non sans violence et qu'elle est brutalement poussée contre les étagères.

« Il suffit, Miss. Cessez de vous jouer de moi avec vos stupides provocations. J'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre à vos petites bravades. »

Malmenée, elle reçut cette avalanche de mépris en pleine face.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous ne cessiez de vous rendre intéressante, comme si vous étiez le centre du monde. Ma pauvre enfant ! Vous êtes un monde bien stérile, les gens ont des soucis plus urgents que de vous admirer. »

Il lâcha le poignet endolori de la jeune femme, la dépassa et disparut dans les rayonnages consacrés aux potions.

Liliane resta quelques minutes, coite à digérer les propos du professeur de potions et désormais collègue. Il la trouvait égocentrique, futile et sans intérêt, au moins c'était clair.

« Et bien, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, toi qui voulait attirer son attention, c'est réussi. Tu as attiré son attention et son mépris en même temps. Deux en un. »

Et, tentant de chasser le ténébreux professeur de son esprit, elle se replongea dans ses recherches.

_

* * *

_

_Tôt le matin, en général, il n'y avait personne à la bibliothèque. Sauf, bien sur, depuis que Miss Bonne Humeur, pour on ne savait quelle raison aberrante, avait rejoint le corps professoral de Poudlard. Et ce matin, justement, devinez qui était en train de fureter dan les rayonnages juste sur le passage de Severus Snape. La vision de la jeune femme énerva le professeur qui tenta de conserver son calme autant que possible, il fallait qu'il passe._

_« Bonjour, professeur Custer ». Il la pensait suffisamment subtile pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une demande implicite de libérer le passage._

_Pour le plus grand malheur de ces nerfs, il ne la vit pas bouger plus qu'une statue. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton avec lequel il s'était adressé à elle. _

_Il allait falloir qu'il soit plus explicite._

_Peine perdue. Non seulement, elle n'était pas impressionnée, mais en plus elle lui tenait tête. Pourtant sur ce visage qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux, il vit passé une lueur d'amusement._

_Sa prétendue question l'exaspéra. Il la plaqua contre l'étagère. Elle se moquait de lui, ne cessait de vouloir attirer l'attention de tout un chacun, de vouloir être apprécier de tout le monde. Elle montrait sans cesse à quel point elle était brillante, charmante, amusante._

_Elle était toujours à lui lancer des réflexions exaspérantes comme celle-ci, comme si elle voulait l'humilier._

_Désormais elle saurait que ce petit jeu non seulement ne l'amusait pas, bien au contraire, mais que cela ne l'atteignait même pas._

_Il ne put que lui dire des choses blessantes, réalisant après avoir laissé la jeune femme, que le plus blessé des deux n'était pas celui qu'on croit._


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Le repas était fini, Liliane vit son cher collègue se lever et quitter la salle. Elle se leva à son tour et partit à sa suite. Ils étaient dans les couloirs des cachots lorsqu'elle le rattrapa.

« Professeur Snape »

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

« Snape ! »

Il s'arrêta instantanément et sans se retourner lui demanda de quel droit elle se permettait de l'appeler ainsi.

Elle s'approcha doucement, comme incertaine, mais sa voix ne trahit rien.

« Et vous, de quels droits me traitez vous comme vous le faites ? Cela fait un certain temps que je voulais vous parler. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas et peu m'importe, mais je suis désormais votre collègue et vous pourriez au moins avoir un peu de respect pour moi. Je suis votre égale à présent et si je… »

Il ne la laissa pas continuer et se retourna.

Elle recula instinctivement devant le regard colérique de son prétendu égal. Il ne fit pas un pas vers elle et se contenta de la regardait quelques instants.

« Miss Custer, puisque peu vous importe ce que je pense de vous, à quoi bon me poursuivre ainsi ? Votre nomination en tant que professeur de métamorphose et directrice des Griffondors est déjà bien assez pénible sans que vous m'imposiez en plus votre présence. Quant à mon respect, puisque c'est ce que vous semblez attendre de moi, vous ne l'aurez que lorsque vous serez devenue transparente à défaut de quitter ce château. Et je ne parlerai même pas du fait que vous vous prétendiez être mon égal. »

Il se tut quelques instants, son regard planté dans celui de Liliane, sa voix se fit plus douce, comme s'il dévoilait un secret connu de lui seul.

« Si vous saviez comme vous vous trompez à ce sujet, comme nous sommes loin d'être égaux… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il s'était engouffré dans ses appartements.

« A chaque fois, c'est pareil, il me plante et disparaît. Ma pauvre fille, tu es ridicule, il n'y a rien à attendre de lui.

* * *

U_ne fois encore, il s'était retenu. En sa présence, une rage immense l'envahissait, comme si le fait d'être violent le protégeait d'elle. Car c'est de cela qu'il avait besoin, de protection._

_Oui, elle se trompait quand elle se prétendait son égal. Elle était bien au dessus de lui. Il se sentait tellement faible et vulnérable auprès d'elle._

_Et qu'avait elle à vouloir son respect, son admiration ? En quoi comptait-il tant à ses yeux ?_

_Il n'était qu'un ancien mangemort, devenu héros de guerre méprisé, un homme sans avenir, presque sans présent. Au temps de cette redoutable guerre, il avait une mission, il y avait le secret, le danger, la haine, l'ombre, la joie de la victoire, le goût du risque, l'envie de reconnaissance aussi. Que lui restait-il ? Il avait conscience de n'être toléré dans cette société que pour le rôle qu'il avait joué durant la guerre. Mais cela n'avait pas changé le regard des gens. Il était toujours aussi seul, mais n'avait plus la moindre excuse à présent à cette solitude. Personne pour lui tendre la main. Il ne lui restait plus que sa pitoyable vie de professeur de potions. Sans doute aurait-il pu trouver un semblant de paix, si cette insupportable jeune femme ne lui rappeler pas à chaque instant sa misérable existence._

_Tout en elle était pour lui insupportable. Ce sourire qu'elle distribuait, comme on distribue des bonbons et dont tout le monde semblait friand. Son rire chaud et entraînant, véritable hymne à la joie. Il entendait encore Flitwick se vanter de l'avoir fait rire pendant dix minutes avec une de ses stupides plaisanteries._

_Ne pouvait-elle le laisser en paix ? _

_Sa vie devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il avait vécu des choses douloureuses et difficiles, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de partir, de fuir, au mépris de ce que les autres penseraient, de ce que Minerva penserait. Après tout quelles raisons avait-il de rester, d'enseigner l'art des potions à des morveux décérébrés ?_

_Albus était mort, il n'avait plus besoin d'abri, si tant est que Poudlard en soit un, Hermione Granger avait fini son apprentissage et pouvait parfaitement reprendre son poste._

_Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Une retraite anticipée serait peut être l'occasion de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie, de remettre quelque chose dans sa vie._

_Une résolution de prise lui avait toujours été comme un poids qui quitter sa poitrine, cette fois encore, il se sentait plus… léger serait beaucoup dire, disons qu'il se sentait mieux._


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

« Bonjour, Hermione. Alors comment va notre ténébreux prince des potions »

Hermione sourit à cette appellation en dévorant une tartine de confiture.

« Heureusement, il ne pourra plus jamais t'entendre. Il quitte Poudlard. Et me voici promue professeur de potions ! »Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Quoi ! »

Le désert de Gobi aurait semblé bien peuplé à Liliane en comparaison du vide intérieur qui s'empara d'elle.

« Je sais, je suis un peu jeune pour le poste, mais je m'en sortirais. Et puis si je n'en avais pas été capable, Snape ne m'aurais jamais laissé sa place. Il est tellement imbu de sa petite personne… Tu ne déjeunes pas ? »

Liliane faillit manquer une marche en arrivant sur le perron, où Severus Snape faisait ses adieux à Minerva Mc Gonagall. Où plutôt, Minerva Mc Gonagall faisait ses adieux à un Severus Snape pressait d'en finir et de partir.

Lorsqu'il vit Liliane apparaître, il poussa un soupir.

« Alors, monsieur part à la sauvette sans dire au revoir. »

« Miss Custer, épargnez moi les adieux plein de larmes que je saurais hypocrites et ne mouillez pas vos jolis yeux pour moi. Je suis sure que vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre à tourmenter. »

Minerva sourit à ce propos, reconnaissant bien là celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son ami, et rentra dans le château, appelée par un Rusard plus remonté que jamais.

Liliane eu du mal maîtriser sa voix.

« Je vois que vous souciez de moi et j'en suis ravie. Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter bon voyage. »

« Croyez bien qu'il le sera sans aucun doute. D'ailleurs, je voudrais vous remercier. C'est grâce à vous que je me suis décidé à quitter cet endroit pour de nouveaux horizons. »

« Oui, nous ne nous supportons tellement pas… »

Un silence opaque s'installa.

Liliane sembla se décider soudain et prit un ton faussement joyeux :

« Bon, et bien, voilà, j'ai fait mon devoir de bonne collègue, je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, parce que la journée s'annonce rude et longue… »

Elle avait baissée le volume de sa voix au fur et à mesure que Severus Snape s'approchait d'elle. Cette fois ci, il n'était pas menaçant ; il avançait juste vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle :

« Votre devoir de bonne collègue ? Ainsi je ne dois cet au revoir qu'à votre sens du devoir !

Dites moi, est-ce ce même sens du devoir qui vous a mis sur ma route durant tous ces mois, où juste le plaisir de m'embêter ? »

Liliane resta muette de peur de dévoiler ce qu'elle voulait cacher.

« Votre devoir de bonne collègue ne vous incite-t-il pas à répondre à ma question ? Ne vous pousse-t-il pas à m'informer ? »

Elle recula d'un pas, mais il combla aussitôt le vide.

« Arrêtez ! C'est ridicule ! Je voulais juste me montrer polie et vous, vous… »

* * *

_« Oui, je vous écoute. »_

_Oui, il l'écoutait, il était attentif au moindre mot, au moindre son qui venait d'elle, il la dévorait des yeux._

_Un léger soupçon, un espoir infime s'était logé en lui. Il voulait l'entendre dire ce qu'elle ressentait, il voulait des aveux, il voulait que pour une fois, ce soit elle qui soit sur la défensive._

_« Vous êtes ignoble, comme à votre habitude. La vie sera sans aucun doute beaucoup plus supportable sans votre goût du malheur et votre manie de détester tout et tout le monde._

_J'espère que vous trouverez un lieu où vous pourrez exercer votre mesquinerie tout à votre aise, Monsieur Snape. »_

_Ce fut son tour de reculer. Elle ne dirait rien, parce qu'en vérité, elle n'avait rien à dire. Il s'était leurré. Il avait pris ses désirs pour des réalités et une fois de plus, cela n'avait été que chimères et mirages. _

_Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la calèche qui devait le conduire à Londres, ainsi que ces affaires, enfin le gros de ces affaires._

_Au fond de lui résonnait cette petite voix qui lui disait que c'était possible, que quelque chose était possible et qu'il allait passer à côté, mais il ne pouvait se dévoiler ainsi, c'était au dessus de ces forces. On ne pouvait lui demander cet effort, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait en advenir, ce geste, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas les capacités. Et comme il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir ! Il monta dans la calèche et entendit Liliane murmurait : Au revoir Severus !_

_Il fit semblant de ne rien entendre parce qu'il était trop tard. Ce qui était passé était irrémédiable, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qui n'avait pas été dit ou fait. Il avait raté le coche et sentait confusément qu'il le regretterait longtemps._

_La calèche partit et il s'éloigna de Poudlard._

_Il venait de tourner le dos à une partie de sa vie. Il disait adieu à son passé et peut être aussi à ce qui aurait pu être son avenir._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dernière partie. J'espère que ca vous a plu et n'oubliez pas que toute critique (donc positive ou négative) est acceptée.**

**IV**

_Les jours s'écoulaient tranquilles, paisibles, pour ne pas dire ennuyeux. Le mois de juillet venait de commencer et Severus pensait que s'il était encore à Poudlard, il serait à l'heure actuelle tout à la fois en train de remercier Merlin d'avoir fait enfin partir ses élèves et de maudire Minerva pour l'obliger à rester pendant qu'elle préparait les emplois du temps de l'année suivante._

_Cette année, il n'avait personne à maudire, il n'avait pas d'emploi du temps à préparer et il passait le plus clair de son temps à approfondir ces recherches sur les potions, reprenant quelques théories qu'il avait du mettre de côté, faute de temps pour les développer._

_La lecture et la peinture, son autre grande passion, aidaient à remplir ses journées. _

_Bref il avait une vie de rentier, vu la somme généreuse que le ministère lui allouait pour services rendus additionnée à l'héritage familial et à ses économies personnelles. Ceci ajouté au prestige du héros faisait de lui un parti plus que convenable et un homme souvent invité aux soirées, mais rarement reçu. Il était devenu aussi expert en excuse et autres formes de refus polis qu'en potions._

_Il s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup entraîné sur Minerva les premiers mois, celle-ci ne cessant de l'inviter à dîner à Poudlard. Désormais il n'ouvrait même plus les hiboux qu'elle lui adressait et les jetait directement ; tout cela faisait parti du passé, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Poudlard, ni de ses habitants._

_Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque allant ouvrir la porte, il se retrouva face à Liliane._

_« Tiens, miss Custer, quelle mauvaise surprise ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas venue me faire insulter. Au revoir ! »_

_Et elle se retourna pour partir, ce qu'elle ne fit pas car son bras était retenu par la main de Snape. Elle posa le regard sur cette main et une lueur de regret passa dans ses yeux._

_« J'aurais du faire ce geste il y a des mois de cela », pensa Snape. « A présent, il est trop tard. » _

_Cette phrase, il se l'était répété des dizaines de fois. Et aujourd'hui, elle prenait plus d'ampleur que jamais._

* * *

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Liliane était celui d'une femme en colère, et intriguée aussi. Celui de Severus exprimait à la fois des excuses et des questions. 

« Ecoutez, Minerva m'a en quelque sorte envoyée comme espionne. Cela me déplait autant qu'à vous. Je suis sensé dire que Hermione, qui vous remplace, va se marier avec Ron Weasley et il faut apparemment que vous repreniez votre poste. Personnellement, je ne voie pas en quoi le fait de se marier l'empêcherait de travailler, aussi je suppose qu'elle m'envoie aux informations dans la mesure où vous ne répondez même pas à ces lettres. Elle est inquiète pour vous et elle n'ose venir vous voir car elle est persuadée que vous lui claqueriez la porte au nez. Je pense que vous en êtes tout à fait capable. Comme je vois que vous êtes vivant et fidèle à vous-même, je vous laisse à votre morosité et considère que j'ai rempli ma mission. »

Elle se dégagea le bras d'un mouvement vif aussitôt qu'elle eut fini son discours.

Elle l'avait soigneusement préparé, mot après mot. Evidemment, ce qu'elle avait dit était moins du discours préparé, mais ce n'était pas trop mal.

Depuis que Minerva l'avait convaincue, sous menaces, de venir, elle n'avait eu de cesser d'osciller entre crainte et espoir. Elle s'était répétée qu'après tous ces mois, elle aurait suffisamment de recul, qu'elle se maîtriserait sans problème, que s'en était fini de cette pseudo attirance qui lui semblait ridicule. Qu'elle se montrerait, si ce n'est aimable, du moins courtoise, du moins correcte. Mais non, de nouveau, quelque chose la poussait à être agressive, à être sur la défensive. De nouveau, elle cherchait à faire mal, de nouveau, elle se sentait happée, voulait qu'il la voit…

Et que faire après tout ce temps passé, ces non-dits, ces insultes permanentes échangées. Comment faire table rase de tout cela, comment pourrait-elle lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement ?

Le sentiment de gâchis qui l'envahissait, prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Ce qui est gâché l'est irrémédiablement. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Ce qui fut possible une fraction de seconde ne l'est plus et Liliane réalisa que c'était sa faute, que c'était leur faute à tous les deux, que quelque chose les poussait à gâcher l'instant où tout était possible.

Elle vit les dégâts qu'elle avait causé dans ce regard qui, pour un instant, ne cachait plus rien.

Des larmes montèrent à ses joues.

« Je suis désolée ». Oui, tout était irrémédiablement gâché. Et les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues les séparaient plus que jamais.

* * *

_Tout aurait pu être si simple. Ils le réalisaient au même moment. Severus vit les larmes de Liliane et tenta un geste, l'ultime geste, vers cette femme dont il attendait sans le savoir la visite depuis des mois._

_Lorsque sa main effleura les cheveux de la jeune femme, celle-ci eut un bref mouvement de recul. Et soudain il décida qu'elle ne repartirait plus. Que ce qui s'était dit n'avait plus aucune importance, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir pleurer ainsi. Que cela valait le coup de baisser sa garde. Ces bras encerclèrent la jeune femme qui se blottit contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses larmes salées et les recueillit soigneusement avant de dévorer cette bouche dont il rêvait depuis des mois._

_Et tandis qu'ils rentraient tous deux dans la maison de Severus, celui remercia en pensées Minerva pour cette chance qu'elle leur avait offerte._

_Sans le savoir, il s'était complu pendant des années dans une tragédie qu'il avait écrite lui-même, lui, le malheureux et solitaire Severus Snape que personne n'aimait parce qu'il rejetait toute personne, en dehors de quelques êtres suffisamment téméraires. Le rideau était tombé et la vie enfin reprenait ses droits._

_Et finalement, les choses n'étaient peut-être pas si irrémédiables que cela !_


End file.
